phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanks But No Thanks
| image = Candace and the neighbor.jpg | caption = Candace talking to the neighbor | season = 4 | production = 413a | broadcast = 198 | story = Martin Olson | ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = September 13, 2013 | international = August 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) | xd = TBA | abcf = | pairedwith = "Troy Story" | arc = "My Sweet Ride" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace discovers that one of her neighbors has witnessed all Phineas and Ferb inventions made during the summer. Carl wants to get a simple Major Monogram thank you for all you have done, so Monty tries to help. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates its "Inflator-inator" to try to silence his neighbor who plays the bagpipes every day. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Pyramid Sports'' *''You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'' (Instrumental) Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was already in his lair while waiting for Major Monogram. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Ferb doesn't talk in this episode. *Fourth appearance of Monty and fourth episode featuring Monty and Vanessa's relationship. ("Minor Monogram", "Sipping with the Enemy", "My Sweet Ride") **First time Vanessa and Monty are seen sharing a kiss. *The hip coffee shop Steam Noir was seen again, and Monty and Vanessa were there once again. ("Sipping with the Enemy") *Second time the Fireside Girls are shown as cheerleaders. ("I Was a Middle-Aged Robot") *Major Monogram is shown to not be thankful of Carl. Production Information International Premieres *August 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) *August 18, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil) Errors * Continuity *Phineas and Ferb's neighbor mentions when Phineas and Ferb built the rollercoaster, the spa, Chez Platypus and their cartoon studio. ("Rollercoaster", "Spa Day", "Chez Platypus", "Out of Toon") Allusions Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Seth Green as Monty * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy ♦ * Kelly Hu as Stacy ♦ * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Diedrich Bader as Albert, Additional voices ♦ * Gordon Ramsay as Chef * Goldie Hawn as Peggy McGee * Django Marsh as Balthazar Horowitz, Additional voices ♦ * Additional voices: Howard Schwartz :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} es:Gracias pero no graciaspt-br:Obrigado, Mas Não, Obrigado Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Monty Monogram Category:Carl Karl Category:Unaired Episodes